oprandomstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Explains: Joey!
I brought up my running gag that my dog Joey became sentient, and started hacking my account and taking it over for a little bit in the future chat. This explains the story line behind that character Dog Force This was where sentient dogs came from. This was a game that I played ALL the way back in the summer of my kindergarten year in school (yeah, that long ago) This was before Joey became my dog. We were basically a task force designed to combat the evil "Cat Armada" and to protect all humans from these cats Getting The Real Thing My dad was on call and had to go to work that day, when he was supposed to be off, and when he was heading home he saw this little white fuzzball of a dog just running behind the car. My dad then stopped, opened the door, and before he could get out of the car, the dog jumped in on his lap. He then brought him home and named him Joey. Story This is where this really starts. So, My old friend Isaac and I thought up of Joey being a character in our Millitarys vs. Zombies game (i played way too much Plants VS. Zombies back then) We then thought of "The Cage Car" Which was essentially, a cage with an engine and wheels. The story went that we bought Joey a McLaren. He took it, and rebuilt the chassis to look like an animal cage. In our imaginations, he then proceeded to fire Dynamite out of a cannon he had put on his "Cage Car" at Isaac (he was afraid that Isaac would "Take" me from him) It missed. Now let's go to his next big thing: Chris. Joey first met Chris while I was meeting up with him to work on a project that was to make a fictional nation, and give it a short history. We came up with The United Provinces of Doglandia or Doglandia from which I shall refer to it as from here on out. We decided to tie in Dog Army (a game we would play at recess) with this nation, and we worked on it for hours and then in our imaginations ran wild, with Joey nuking Chris's house, and we were trying to subdue Joey and his new "Cage Car 2.0". Now at the present day, Joey has learned that my friends won't take me from him, however it doesn't stop him from hacking into my accounts to see who or what i'm talking to. He is also a esteemed general in the Doglandian Strategic Forces (I still play it as like a RPG game where we will just talk and occasionally act things out). Character Storyline Chris and I have recently re-vamped the story for a game that might come to OPrandomstuff in the near future. Ok, so Joey was a small dog that joined the army in 2029 (this game is set in the future) and he soon became a member of the Doglandian Engineer Corps, where he built a car that was designed like a cage, and it had several grenade launchers that were rigged to fire Joey's Mini-Nukes, which would devastate entire lines of troops in one sweep. Joey then went on to meet Spot Longstreet, the commander of the Doglandian Armed Forces, where Joey was given a contract to make his "Cage Car" fly. Joey did this by turning the wheels into turbines, and putting tires around them so that it could also go on land. He called this the "Kennel Plane" (i am not good at naming things) Then Joey used this and went to war, with an entire squadron under his command flying in Kennel Planes. He came back with the Flying Dog award, which was the highest award in the Air Force. (This is all) Didn't Expect That, now Did You? Category:Ryan's Very, Very short guides